Brother of Mine
by Bellerophon14
Summary: Percy has a twin brother whose been forced to live in the depths of Tartarus his entire life. What happens when he's freed? Filled with blood, violence and romance. Not for the weak of heart. Enjoy. (Starts off slow)
1. Chapter 1

_There is a Child_

_A twin of a hero who will bring forth fire onto Olympus_

_The hero will die_

_The brother will rule _

_Until the lament of Judgment_

_Everything will fall apart_

_Everything will burn in the ashes._

Chapter 1: Bellerophon

New York City, the busy metropolis was home too many things, mortals, Gods and a demi-god by the name of Percy Jackson. It was an early July Morning, so Percy wasn't here in New York. The young demi-god was away at his summer camp, Camp-Half blood. But his mother Sally Jackson, just brought back from the underworld, trying to get her life back together. She was heading back toward her apartment. With her key ready she twisted the lock and opened the door. Then, shock hit the woman, it was completely trashed. Nearly everything inside the apartment was knocked over. But then the smell hit her, it smelled like rotting flesh. Turning the corner into the living room she saw a very strange thing that made her eyes grow wide. A boy around sixteen years of age, who deeply resembled her son Percy eating the body of deceased cat, there was blood all over his face that dripped down onto the carpet. He sat on the sofa and tried to be neat about how he ate. The boy looked very similar to Percy but he had slight differences. His eyes were a dark shade of green almost emerald like. He wore more traditional Greek clothes and armor, both looked hand crafted from animal skins and irons. Next to him was a spear, the weapon appeared iron with magical infusions. As the boy glanced up, he gave Sally Jackson a barbaric bloody smile.

"Mother, hello, How are you, do you remember me?" The boy said with a toothy grin.

Sally Jackson almost fainted she raised point arm to the boy. She stuttered to say anything to the boy in front of her. "Bell-Bellero-phon" The mother managed to get out.

Bellerophon got up as he walked up to his mother. "Of course remember? Oh. What was you did again?"

The boy still said with twisted grin. Still with a bloody face, Bellerophon wiped the blood off his lips. Quickly his face turned bitter as he glared at the women.

"Oh, Yeah! You abandoned me, in favor of him!" Bellerophon yelled with a terrifyingly dark voice. Sally trembled; she was on the ground, with tears beginning to form in her blue saddening eyes. The boy then returned to his calmer nature as he hugged the woman. His blood stained clothing making Sally's a filthy red mess. He whispered some calming things into his mother's ear. "

"Mother. Mother. Calm yourself, my anger is not truly directed to you…" Bellerophon said as he brushed his mother's hair with his fingers. Attempting to comfort Sally and send her fears away.

"Wha-t-t do-o you-u want?" Sally Jackson asked with terror gripping her voice. Bellerophon only hugged her deeper with a sadistic smile.

"Tell me where Perseus is…" The boy said with as he let go of his mother.

* * *

On the 600th floor of the empire state building, the Olympians where discussing matters of importance. But the meeting was interrupted by a messenger whose look was grim and dismal. Most of the Olympians ignored the messenger as he dashed. Hades was standing up; trying to make a case for himself about how there's to many mortals.

**"**Furthermore, there living to long and constantly killing each other in the streets I say we-"Hades was cut off as a messenger while he whispered something dark in the Underworld Gods ear. At first the Olympians were annoyed that there meeting was called to a halt but they looked at Hades' face. It was dark and concerned. Something many of the Younger Olympians had never seen often. The messenger walked away from the Underworld God.

"Everyone clear room…" Hades spoke coldly as everyone obeyed without a moment's hesitation. Then the dark lord turned to his younger brothers, Poseidon and Zeus.

"You two stay…I have oppressing matters to discuss." Poseidon and Zeus sat comfortable in there thrones. They were a little fearful of what their brother had to say. The two didn't know what to think, they had never seen Hades this serious in a long time. Sure yeah, it came with his job to be serious. But this was different it was more of a fearfully dead seriousness.

"Poseidon, your son has escaped from my realm." With that Poseidon's' heart sank. Zeus grew wide eyed. Then he asked the obvious question.

"How did he escape from Tartarus?" Zeus asked.

"Binding spell to his weapon, he fought his way out, vanquished a thousand punishers from my domain for all eternity." Hades said with the upmost fear and clarity. The two brothers turned to Poseidon. Zeus began freaking out.

"This is all your fault brother!" Zeus screamed at the sea god trying to put the blame on some one. Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"My fault? You're the one who broke the oath first, so how is it my fault?!" Poseidon said defending himself, the two Olympians started to bicker like children. After about five minutes of arguing between the two and some pretty harsh things directed toward Hera and Amphrodite. Hades sighed and slammed his fist onto the arm of his throne.

"Enough!" Hades shouted and the two brothers fell silent. The underworld god glared at the two.

"We need to find him. If the prophecy is true, then he mustn't kill the boy Perseus Jackson." Hades said as Zeus and Poseidon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Bellerophon walked through camp-half blood whistling an up lifting tone. He wore the normal orange camp shirt, and blue cargo pants. But Bellerophon still cared his spear on his back, held by a sash. With a smile he looked around and started putting labels on every person he came across. Girls from Aphrodite cabin "Whores". People from Hermes cabin "Freeloaders." And so on and so forth. He then came across the Poseidon cabin. It was mostly empty and just how Bellerophon imagined it "Crusty Fishermen's Cabin." He walked in to find no one was in so Bellerophon made himself at home. The boy leapt on to a bed and began to relax.

"It's good to be free." Bellerophon said with a twisted smile. Then looked over to the door and waited for his brother.

"I'm sorry brother, but I have plans for the future…" Bellerophon said as the door swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Oh, It's Such A Perfect Day_

"I'm sorry brother, but I have plans for the future…maybe you'll agree with plans." Bellerophon said as the door swung open.

The door swung open; there stood a girl who glared angrily at Bellerophon who was simply laying on the bed.

"Percy?! What in the Gods name do you think you're doing, we're gonna be late?!" the girl screamed, as Bellerophon just watched her while he sat himself up on the bed.

"I'm not Percy, my name is Bellerophon and that what you did right there was needlessly mean." Bellerophon said in a cocky condescending voice. The girl look like she was about to yell at Bellerophon but then took a closer look at the boy and saw slight differences. She seemed a little embarrassed but

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for someone…my name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said as Bellerophon reclaimed his spear. Without looking at the girl he then replied.

"Bellerophon, Bellerophon J-James." Bellerophon said with a hint of stutter in his voice. Annabeth didn't seem to notice. He put his weapon on his back and walked up to the girl.

"Now, what are we late for?" Bellerophon said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"_Dang it, Annabeth's gonna kill, me again."_ Percy thought as he rushed over to the capture the flag grounds. There the blue teams and red teams were assembled. As usual he was late, for some reason it's been happening a lot lately. Arriving, he made his way through a crowd of his allies for the game. But as Percy approached the front of his team, he saw somebody with Annabeth. Looking closer at him, Percy saw that this guy shared a lot of similarities to himself. The hero stopped when he saw Chiron going over the official rules, just like he did for almost every match.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said as he approached the daughter of Athena. Annabeth turned her head with slight anger.

"Percy? You're late again; we almost had to start without you." Annabeth said to Percy sternly. Percy didn't really pay attention to Annabeth as he turned his attention to Bellerophon.

"Percy, how ya doing!" Bellerophon almost yelled as he shocked his brother's hand. Percy looked at Bellerophon oddly.

"Do I know you?" Percy questioned. Bellerophon smiled devilishly.

"I'm your brother, Bellerophon." The look alike said to Percy who nearly grew pale. Probably because Bellerophon looked almost exactly the same as himself, down to nearly every fine detail. Percy had a million questions racing in his head as Chiron finished his briefings. Annabeth then cried for the blue team to go forward. As Bellerophon stayed behind, Percy assumed his brother was on border portal. Percy shrugged it off and rushed into battle. Like always it was intense, sure there was no killing, maiming, or destruction of property. But it made up for all that with hard fighting demi-gods who really had nothing better to do on a Friday. Percy was in the heat of battle with some Ares kid when he noticed Bellerophon walking casually through the ranks without much care. Also he was sing. With a voice that would make most of the muses jealous actually.

"Oh. It's such a perfect day. I'm glad I spent it with you." He paused as an enemy of red team approached him. It was an Ares kid, built tough like an Ox and just as ugly. Bellerophon smiled as he unsheathed his spear. The Ares kid drawled a sword and a Spartan shield.

"Oh such a perfect a day-." Bellerophon sang as he stabbed at the shield so many times and so fast. It was almost like a burr. The shield fell apart as Bellerophon continued his son.

"You just keep me hanging on. You keep hanging in on." The happy go lucky demi-god said as he kicked the Ares kid away. Perseus did the same thing to his opponent only not as cool. His foe just stopped paying attention because he was watching Bellerophon. Bellerophon continued to walk while he sang. Nobody really crossed or really decided to because. It was just so shocking, that well somebody was singing, while he fought. Not even the Apollo kids were that into music and singing.

"Just a perfect day, problems all left alone, Weekenders on our own, it's such fun." Bellerophon sang as he is approached by Clarisse of Ares cabin. She gave the young boy a look that would have made most run away at fast speeds. But Bellerophon just smile. He stopped his song though Bellerophon retained a goofy smirk.

"Isn't such a perfect day." Bellerophon said to the much larger intimidating girl in front of him.

"This is a war runt! And you're dead!" Clarisse said as she punched Bellerophon in the face. The foolish demi-god stumbled back a fell steps and landed right on a hard patch of dirt. Percy's stopped following Bellerophon as he hid behind a tree. Bellerophon didn't seem to stress it too much. In fact he just got back up with a wicked grin on his face. The large girl armed her spear straight at Bellerophon who grabbed the sharp end of the stick. With a smile he asked.

"That's cruel, you remind me of the Gods…" Bellerophon said with glee as he snapped the metal end in half with his bare hand. Then he side-kicked Clarisse and she went flying into a tree.

"Oh…that's painful." Bellerophon commented as he shielded his eyes from the girl. Percy was astonished. The first time he fought Clarisse he was nearly killed. But his guy took her out like she was no sweat. After that Bellerophon returned to singing. Leaving Percy there stunned. The match was one by blue team. That night was filled with celebration for the blue team. Red team was left to loath the new kid, Bellerophon.

* * *

To readers, the next chapters are gonna be longer and more violent. Might take a little longer to update. Please review, y'da y'da y'da.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The terrible life.

Bellerophon was the center of attention at the victory celebration for blue team. Infact he seemed to be caught in the web of merry-making.

"I can hear Oh Gods say if my name in praise." Bellerophon singed, he tried to stay conscious he was drunk off of ambrosia (Somehow). There were a bunch of Aphrodite girls around him trying to get lucky. Percy watched from a far with a hint of jealously. Annabeth came up from behind the lonely Percy.

"Trouble in Paradise, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said jokingly as she sat down next to Percy. Percy glared at the girl.

"Be quiet…I don't get it? Why is so happy?" Percy asked as he drank from his challis.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth questioned.

"Annabeth, do you really think any sane person on his first day at Camp-Half blood would be that happy?" Percy asked very seriously. But Annabeth only smiled. She pointed at Percy.

"Oh… I see, you're jealous of your brother." Annabeth said in a singsong voice trying to annoy Percy. Percy only sighed in defeat, admitting to the girl. Bellerophon came stumbling over with a red drunk face and a goofy smirk.

"Percy-Percy (Hiccups) Let me just say that I love it here! Best place on earth!" Bellerophon yelled with an arm wrapped around his almost identical twin. Then he climbed up the table.

"To the Gods! May they find many treasures, both emotional and monetary!" Bellerophon toasted with a raised glass. Nobody seemed to pay attention. After many hours Percy lead Bellerophon back to their cabin the new kid was drunk of joy. Percy watched Bellerophon stumbling around, enjoying the views the sounds and everything else.

"So, umm…Bellerop-" Percy said as his brother put an arm on his shoulder.

"Please, Bellerophon was my father's name; call me Marc…Anthony…the roman guy." Bellerophon said with a funny grin.

"Um…Marc, were have you been the past, well fifteen years…?" Percy said, with a hope of getting through to his brother. Bellerophon grew silent, his face seemed to sober up. Fear grew, sweat dripped from the new demi-gods face. Almost as if he was afraid of something. Percy raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Are you okay?" Percy questioned. Bellerophon nodded and thought of a quick answer to his identical brothers' question.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine…I was born in Canada, up in Mary's Harbor…nice place, freezing cold. But nice, lived there my entire life…until our dad fetched me and wanted me to live here." Percy nodded and spoke back as Bellerophon seemed to be more relaxed.

"I'm from New York City, was raised by my Mom, Sally… "Percy said as the two entered the Poseidon cabin. Bellerophon took in the smell of the sea. Those smells calmed his senses as he went over to his cabin bed.

"Night Percy… (Yawns) I'm gonna hit the hay." Bellerophon said with a tired grunt. Percy nodded as he got into his bed. Within minutes the two were sound asleep. But Bellerophon did not sleep easily.

* * *

In the deepest prison fields of Tartarus, a young, scared five year boy ran away from hideous creatures of Greek Mythology. This was life now ever since the boy was about four years of age. On that day, his blood father took him away and sent him to this Hellhole. Bellerophon hated every second of his never ending existence in Tartarus. This Bellerophon was obviously different he was younger, much younger. His skin was mangled and blood stained. There wasn't really anything for the boy to wear but rags and old cloth he found. There was a large bandage wrapped around his head and part of his eye. The boy was in terrible pain, his legs exhausted from a life of always running. Then Young Bellerophon tripped on his own legs. He fell to the ground and begged for protection as a vicious Chimera glared at the small boy hungrily. As the deformed monster opened its many mouths, a flash of blinding light hit the monster. Then the light went back and hit the rest of the pack of beasts. Bellerophon looked away from the light with terror as the light settled down. In the place of the light stood an old man that wore a long white trench coat, white trousers, and a gray hood over his head and a gray scarf around his neck. He had cybernetic replacements on several areas of his body; most noticeable on his chest and right arm. Under his hood, was a bald scalp and that had several wrinkles over his face. Another noticeable feature is that the old man had bright yellow eyes with no pupils that gave off a dim glow. With a warm smile the old man got down on one leg as his gears twisted and turned.

"Boy? Why do you cry, and more importantly why are you Tartarus, I see innocence inside of you." The old man asked with the upmost sincerity as he tried to calm the boy. Bellerophon only sniffed and cried more.

"I-I anger-red the God-s of Olympus…I was-s thrown down here because of what-t I was gonna-a do…" Bellerophon cried as he rubbed his one blue eye on his arm trying to wash away the tears and guilt he felt. The old man starred at the boy. His cybernetic arm glowed a bright blinding light yellow. He touched the boy as Bellerophon's wounds were healed. Bellerophon then stopped crying and looked up at the old man who grew a dark look.

"Tell me kid…do you despise the Gods?" The old man asked grimly. Bellerophon wasn't sure how to react. Bellerophon was basically being asked if there was hatred he had for his family. The old man sat down in the filthy ground.

"Kid…there's a story I would like to share with you." The old man said as his gears and cybernetic body twitched and sparked as he sat down. Bellerophon sat down next to stranger and listened to what he had to say.

"I am a king who has many followers. There is so much I want to achieve. I want peace throughout the cosmos that I helped to shape. I need a leader, I messiah if you will to lead my forces against the soul threat of the world." The old man said with sadness. Bellerophon wasn't exactly sure how to respond to what the man was saying. Then the old man pointed a metallic finger at Bellerophon.

"You will be my leader…I will teach you to fight. How to kill, how to still fight with broken limbs and organs, you will help me get my revenge." Bellerophon's dream then ended as he heard a loud fiery explosion from across camp-half blood.

"THE MORTAL WORLD. IT'S BEEN A LONG MILENIAM." Spoke a large gargantuan monster as if broke through the barrier surrounding Camp-Half blood. This monster was unlike anything ever seen in mythology it has the lower body of a large loin, the upper body of a mortal human, and the face of a dragon topped with vicious horns, and the monsters towers above the single-story cabins of the camp. Its body is black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off the tail. In addition to his claws, this monster wielded a massive flaming sword. But the great size and strength allows the beast to wield it in a single paw. From a far Mr. D watched with panic and fear. Chiron was at his said in sheer amazement.

"What should we do? Mr. D what in the Gods name do we do!" Chiron asked in fear. The camp consoler and wine god froze in his tracks. Then he muttered something as to Chiron.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing." Mr. D managed to speak out. Chiron then grew fearful as the beast walked closer.

"NOTHING?! What do you mean!? That thing could kill who knows how many of the campers!" Chiron said with fear as he watched the beast. Mr. D turned to Chiron gripped in nothing but all consuming dread. It was one of the only times Chiron ever saw a God act like this.

"That thing is a damned imprisoner! A damned creature older than the Gods! It's a damned first born son of a Typhon. Debatably stronger! Now the best thing to do is stay out of that things way! Chiron it's looking for somebody. To drag them back to Tartarus. Nothing to but stay out of its wake."

* * *

Review if you want Percy and Bellerophon to go up against a demonic fire monster with plenty of puns. Five reviews and all have the next chapter up by the 21st


End file.
